


CT!PJ BLOWS UP THE MULTIVERSE AGAIN

by orphan_account



Series: Undertale Crackfics [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the sequel





	1. low quality book covers are gr8 m8!!!!!!!!

OH NO

HE WAS BACK

IT WAS _f r_ _ESh_

"INK STOP TAKING MY CHILDREN TO THE DARKSIDE" CT!PJ SAY CLUTCHING WAIFU

"WHEN IM THROUGH WITH YOU, THEY'LL NEVER FIND YOUR BODY

AND EVEN IF THEY DID, ALL THAT THEY WOULD FIND WOULD BE TEETH" Smol satan ink say clutching a guitar

"HEY NOW,,,,,,,,,YOURE A MEMESTAR,,,, GET UR MEME ON,,,,,,GO MEME" the memebird say swiping waifu from ct!pj's arms

"FUCK WAIFU NO" ct!pj say running after memebird but he was to slow.

"SWIPER NO SWIPING" he said but that didn't work

"YOU SHOULD'VE ENROLLED IN MY FITNESS PROGRAM." Satan complained to ct!pj. Ct!pj run to get waifu.


	2. OLD MCDONALD HAD A FARM EIEIO

"MUSIC NOTE." PJ SAY

"¶." SATAN REPLIED

"DUMB THAT ISN T  A MUSIC NOTE. THIS IS ¥"

"THATS A YUAN SYMBOL, PJ"

"SHUT UP" CT!PJ SAY TO SATAN

 


	3. L I T

"O H SHITTER1111!!!!!!¡" PJ FALL OFF CLIFF

OH NO

"DONT WORRY WAIFI ILL SAVE U SO WE CAN RULE HELL TOFGETHER :DDDDDD" SATAN ALSO FELL OFF CLIFF

"NO DAMMIT GO GET INK FOR ONCE"

 


	4. s u c-c m y ass s-senpai!

"SENPAI PJ!" SATAN BLUSH. KAWAII DESU NE?

"ファックあいしてあなた" 叫んだpj

SATAN GASP. "R U D E"

 


End file.
